Erickson
|derived = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |actor = |dialogue =DLC03 ADV017 Erikson.txt |CK race =SuperMutantRace |baseid = |refid = }} Erickson is a friendly super mutant on the Island. He came over with the mutant group that took over the Vim! Pop factory. Background Erickson was part of the super mutant war party that landed on the Island a long time ago. After a few weeks on the island, unlike his peers, Erickson overcame the rage and hatred that burned inside him and separated from his peers. It may have been the fog,The Sole Survivor: "So, why don't you hate humans like the rest of your kind seem to?" Erickson: "Started seeing things more clearly when we came here. Who knows, maybe it's the fog. I just don't see what the point of us all killing each other is." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt) or perhaps his consumption of Vim while he was camped at the Vim! Pop factory.Vim! Pop factory terminal entries; Vim mixing terminal, What is this place? He began to question their actions, why should they be attacking humans if game was so plentiful? When he brought it up with the rest of the super mutants they threatened to kill him if he turned weak like a human. Their leader, the behemoth Grun, took a swipe at him, although Grun was slow enough and he was quick enough to dodge it.Vim! Pop factory terminal entries; Vim mixing terminal, Why are we doing this? Unwilling to stay with the group any longer, he devised a plan. He would lock Grun up in the basement storage area. While they're busy trying to let him out, he would leave being gone before they realized. Going off to find someplace quiet to live on his own. If they manage to let Grun out, he'll probably be so mad he'll attack them.Vim! Pop factory terminal entries; Vim mixing terminal, I'm getting out of here His plan was successful, he traveled over the islandThe Sole Survivor: "Got any tips about the island?" Erickson: " There's a lighthouse on the south end of the island. Big family of trappers lives there." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Got any tips about the island?" Erickson: " Northwest of Far Harbor there's a big building on a cliff. Full of ghouls. But every once in a while I've seen robots come out of there too." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Got any tips about the island?" Erickson: " Overheard a couple trappers saying that lumber yard would be a good place to build a camp." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Got any tips about the island?" Erickson: " Near the center of the island, there's an old military base. The Children of Atom live there." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Got any tips about the island?" Erickson: " Watch your back if you head to the Harbor Grand Hotel, the super mutants there aren't as friendly as me." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Got any tips about the island?" Erickson: " There's a group of humans living at the top of the mountain. Heard someone call them Simps. Maybe you know what that means." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt) and eventually settled in at the crashed Horizon Flight 1207, building a home for himself in the ruined hulk of the airplane. He gets by with a combination of hunting, dog breedingThe Sole Survivor: "Did you train these dogs?" Erickson: "Yeah. As guard dogs. Not all can be trained though. Most are used to being kicked or shot at. I can only manage a few at a time though, so unless I find a new home for one of them, I can't really take on any more." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt) and trading with whoever passes through his little hermitage in the wilderness.The Sole Survivor: "Easy there big fella, I was just looking around." Erickson: "I'm plenty calm, considering you invaded my home. Look, I don't really want any trouble. I broke off from the group I came here with a long time ago. I just... started seeing things differently when we came to the island and I couldn't stand how the other super mutants act to humans. I keep to my self up here and train my dogs. Do a bit of trade with people too. At least those that don't open fire on me. Don't see any reason we can't do the same. Come on up if you'd like." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Die mutant scum!" Erickson: "Like hell! Look, I don't really want any trouble. I broke off from the group I came here with a long time ago. I just... started seeing things differently when we came to the island and I couldn't stand how the other super mutants act to humans. I keep to my self up here and train my dogs. Do a bit of trade with people too. At least those that don't open fire on me. Don't see any reason we can't do the same. Come on up if you'd like." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt)The Sole Survivor: "You're a super mutant? I'm surprised you didn't attack me." Erickson: "Yeah well, maybe you shouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions. Look, I don't really want any trouble. I broke off from the group I came here with a long time ago. I just... started seeing things differently when we came to the island and I couldn't stand how the other super mutants act to humans. I keep to my self up here and train my dogs. Do a bit of trade with people too. At least those that don't open fire on me. Don't see any reason we can't do the same. Come on up if you'd like." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt) He used to trade with a couple of the people of Far Harbor, however with the Fog's encroachment they seldom leave the settlement.The Sole Survivor: "You just live out here by yourself?" Erickson: "My kind are mostly stupid brutes. Used to trade with a couple people in Far Harbor, but they don't leave the settlement much these days. The rest of the people on the island are worse." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt) Old Longfellow is certainly the exception, he is an old friendErikson: "Come on out stranger, this doesn't have to get messy." Old Longfellow: "Erikson? That you out there?" Erikson: " Mind telling your friend to ease off the weapon?" Old Longfellow: " " The Sole Survivor: "Easy there big fella, I was just looking around." Erickson: "I'm plenty calm, considering you invaded my home. Look, I don't really want any trouble. I broke off from the group I came here with a long time ago. I just... started seeing things differently when we came to the island and I couldn't stand how the other super mutants act to humans. I keep to my self up here and train my dogs. Do a bit of trade with people too. At least those that don't open fire on me. Don't see any reason we can't do the same. Come on up if you'd like." Erikson: " " Erikson: "Longfellow. Good to see you're still kicking." Old Longfellow: "Yeah, you too." Erikson: "You vouching for him?" Old Longfellow: "Absolutely. No one I'd trust more." Erickson: "Sorry about pointing a gun at you earlier, I just get a bit jumpy when a stranger might be killing my dogs. There's probably a bed around if you need a rest." (Erickson's and Old Longfellow's dialogue) one who doesn't fear traveling through the Fog. Erickson is an experienced trapper, even creating a bearskin outfit for himself,The Sole Survivor: "Nice hat." Erickson: "Uh... thanks. I skinned it myself. Look, I don't really want any trouble. I broke off from the group I came here with a long time ago. I just... started seeing things differently when we came to the island and I couldn't stand how the other super mutants act to humans. I keep to my self up here and train my dogs. Do a bit of trade with people too. At least those that don't open fire on me. Don't see any reason we can't do the same. Come on up if you'd like." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt) and a kind and hospitable sort who truly loves dogs.Erikson: " " Erickson: "Huh. That's a nice lookin' dog you've got there. Where'd you find him?" The Sole Survivor: "I found him in the Commonwealth, near Boston." Erickson: "Hm. Long way. Got a good coat on him. Here. Something for your pup." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt) Erikson: " " Erickson: "Huh. That's a nice lookin' dog you've got there. Where'd you find him?" The Sole Survivor: "It's none of your business." Erickson: "Alright fine. You just be on your way then. Here. Something for your pup." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt) Erikson: " " Erickson: "Huh. That's a nice lookin' dog you've got there. Where'd you find him?" The Sole Survivor: "To be honest, he kind of found me." Erickson: "Hm. Yep, certainly had a few follow me home before. Here. Something for your pup." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt) Erikson: " " Erickson: "Huh. That's a nice lookin' dog you've got there. Where'd you find him?" The Sole Survivor: "Why do you ask?" Erickson: "Just curious. Never seen one with that coloring before. Here. Something for your pup." (DLC03_ADV017_Erikson.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * He will occasionally give the player character some food items. * If Old Longfellow is a companion, Longfellow will have a conversation with Erickson the first time he is taken to him. Longfellow will like the first time the Sole Survivor converses positively with Erickson. Longfellow will also like when they purchase the first and second of Erickson's hounds. * If accompanied by Strong upon meeting Erickson, he will dislike the player character for meeting, but will not say anything. * If Dogmeat is the current companion, Erickson will give him a blue bandana. * He will sell guard dogs to the player character (their names are randomly selected after Gracie, Duke and Mishka are bought). * Once the player character buys one of Erickson's dogs, it will take him about a week to "refill" that spot with a new one. * He has three dogs to choose from: a wolf (or variant of wolf), a junkyard dog (or other variant) and a mutant hound. * If a wolf or mutant hound is assigned by the player character to guard Bunker Hill, the radiation they emit will cause the caravan workers to attack them. This may also happen at other settlements where Bunker Hill caravans visit, if the wolf or hound gets close enough for the caravan workers to sustain radiation damage from their presence. * If a wolf or mutant hound is assigned to guard Nuka World raider settlements, the radiation they emit will cause the raiders to attack them. * All dogs may spawn as any variety every time a new one is available, but the types which can spawn depends on the player character's level. However, all purchased dogs will level with the player character and will be just as strong as their type regardless of which variant they are (for example a purchased grey wolf is going to be just as strong as a purchased glowing wolf other than the lack of radiation of the glowing variant). * If the player character arrives and Erickson isn't present, his dogs may attack. If they attack and the player character kills them, one might be forced to kill Erickson too. Inventory Appearances Erickson appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Bugs Erickson will frequently walk away from the player character while they are attempting to converse with him. This interrupts whatever Erickson is saying, and the game assumes the player character heard everything and moves to the next dialogue when they return. Gallery FO4FH Erickson pose1.png FO4FH Erickson pose2.png FO4FH Erickson no mask.png|Erickson without his mask References Category:Far Harbor characters Category:Fallout 4 super mutant characters Category:Far Harbor merchants de:Erickson es:Erickson ru:Эриксон uk:Еріксон zh:Erickson